custom_bioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Policy/User Policy
=Privacy= Please see Central Wikia Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. COPPA provision If a user claims to be under 13 years old, all personal information about them must be deleted. This is a legal measure to avoid any penalties associated with the United States Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. We do not block users who disclose that their age is under 13, but Wikia staff have the option of doing so. ---- =User Pages= Our user page policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customizing their userpages. Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki, and excessive work on it may be considered damaging. Much the same applies to user talk pages and user blogs. User pages Excessive user page editing is defined as over 30 user page edits to less than 100 useful mainspace/template/category edits. (To check your edit count, enter your user name at .) Therefore, it is suggested that users have a 3:10 ratio of user page edits to mainspace edits. (It is understood, however, when users are just joining and that is the first thing they do. Unfortunately, such users may disappear shortly thereafter leaving a legacy of only a userpage. Such circumstances are unfortunate, but there is nothing to prevent them.) However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a userpage which gives some information about themselves and helps organize their contributions. User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. Likewise, the Title template must not be used to make the userpage appear to be a "real" article. Users may use the User infobox template, the generic Infobox template, or some custom template with coding similar to the Character template; however, they may not use the Character template on their user page in order to avoid confusion in the characters category. User talk pages and user blogs "Socializing" in the context of this page and the official Policy Pages refers to dialogue between users that is not about canon or fanon storyline, improving articles, or other constructive activities on this site that will improve the quality of Custom BIONICLE. Use of user talk pages and blog commenting solely for socializing is discouraged. An exception to this rule is that users may invite one another to places like . In other words, discussion on User talk pages or blogs ought to hold some degree of relevance, but unless it seriously deviates from Bionicle, causes problems for others in the wiki, or violates a rule, Staff action will not be taken. It is worth noting that if you wish to send someone a message or wish to reply to theirs, issue your message on the other person's talk page. Remember to sign your message with your signature; either "--~~~~" or a personal signature template. In addition, blogs ought to be about relevant updates or announcements regarding one's personal life, fanon storyline, or wiki-related topics. This includes MOC showcasing. Something else may be considered spam and be treated as such. As such, it would be wise to move blog posts such as these to the Forums where such things belong or simply to discuss them in either the chat feature or another messaging service. In order to prevent an excessive amount of blogs, each user may only create one blog per day. ---- =User Rights= All users have certain rights and responsibilities on the wiki. These rights and responsibilities will be elaborated below. Liberties All users are allowed to create and use their own characters, stories, and other story elements however they please, so long as these story elements adhere to the content guidelines, Manual of Style, and Layout Guide. However, users are only allowed to edit pages belonging to other users in cases regarding the content guidelines, Manual of Style, or Layout Guide, unless permission is given by the owner of said page or the user has adopted the page (see content guidelines). Content belonging to someone else is not to be used in one's own stories unless permission is given by the original owner.' Likewise, all users are capable of uploading their own BIONICLE media so long as it follows the Media policies and guidelines. Canon content and media from the BIONICLE franchise, such as characters like Tahu and Mata Nui, are allowed to be used and edited by any user, though if they create their own version of this character, this version belongs to them. Equality Medical Conditions While we recognize and accept the special needs of certain individuals, no physical or mental condition shall be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any policy or guideline. All users must follow the policy, regardless of any medical condition or whether they are an administrator. Administrators Administrators of wikis are not by any means "in control" of the community; they are simply users entrusted with the responsibility of its upkeep. This means that the decision of an administrator is NOT automatically the "last word". They should respect the general wishes of the community just like anyone else; they, like all users, should always discuss problems and try to find a solution that both sides agree to. For example: In an edit war, sysops do not get to overturn someone's edits and say that's the end of it; instead, both parties should have a discussion on the article's talk page. Should a serious conflict arise, it is to be brought to the community at large via the Matoran Council Chamber and the staff cannot override a community vote. Similarly, pages or content belonging to Staff is not somehow superior to that belonging to regular community and is subject to the same rules. Administrators do have the right to delete pages with empty content or block users at their own discretion, PROVIDED THAT THERE IS A LEGITIMATE REASON TO DO SO and that their actions adhere to the site policy. If a user is vandalizing, then they may be blocked if they have ignored a warning; however, the same does not apply if an admin blocks a user simply because they disagree with them. If abuse of power of this sort take place, then please the Wikia Staff or another admin or bring it to the community at large via the Matoran Council Chamber. While administrators may give instructions, it is not necessary to follow unless these instructions are directly backed by the policy. Any user who meets the guidelines for respective staff positions is eligible to become a rollback, administrator, or bureaucrat. Promotion of users to rollback, administrator or bureaucrat positions will be handled using the Vote for Adminship page. ---- =Chat Rules= To accompany the rules of the wiki, there are also rules that must be followed. These show what you can and cannot do in chat. This is a family-friendly wiki. Note that these rules extend to our Discord or any other official chatting function of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. *Please speak in English (except very occasionally as a joke). *No vulgar language, NSFW content or pornography. **This also includes abuse of the built-in censor in the chat. *No religious or political discussion in chat. *Use the correct amount of periods in an ellipsis (…). **Also use proper amount of exclamation points and question marks. *No spamming. *Respect the others in chat. *Don't be annoying. *Don't role-play. *Praise Thode the entire time you're in chat. *Violation of any of these will result in serious kicking or banning if severe enough. *The Staff may be prone to kicking for fun. If you do not want to be kicked needlessly, just tell a Staff member so and you will stop being kicked. Following this, you will only be kicked if you violate the rules.